Hermione's Dream
by Freakycuteducky
Summary: Hermione has a dream about Fred, what does it mean? Fred's Boxers Are Blue? Who's an Idiot? 9th Chap Is UP!
1. The Dream

This was originally my dream. I wrote it down as soon as I awoke. Since I loved it so much I decided to rewrite it as Hermione(Lord knows I have her and Sinistra's hair) and someone not 2 be named as Fred(B/c that's the character that they are most like-even looks like a Weasley- and I prefer Fred/Hermione over George for some reason)

I _MAY_ add more chapters to this, depending on the reviewers

Disclaimer: I only own this dream. And another dream of mind is to own Harry Potter Characters but Lord knows that's never going 2 happen b/c they belong to J. K. Rowlingtears

_

* * *

_

_Her husband came up behind her and hugged her waist to him, saying. "It's too early in the morning." And he groaned into her neck where he had tiredly placed his head onto her shoulder to rest and she laughed at his expense._

_He just groaned louder. "Your so mean to me." And in response she made an 'aww'ing noise. "Is poor baby tired?"_

_He stifled a laugh and nodded into her neck. Being serious, Hermione said softly. "You don't have to get up this early you know."_

"_But I can't sleep without you in my arms and a pillow doesn't cut it." She 'hmm'd warmly and grinned as he hugged her tighter. "Plus, I like spending time together." He finished saying this by kissing her left cheek, then her neck and shoulder where her extremely loose shirt sleeve kept falling off and she never bothered picking it back up. She 'hmm'd again and replied as he hugged her and they swayed._

"_I like spending time together too, but aren't you supposed to be kissing my lips?" She asked amused and turned her head to look at him, grinning._

_He acted (poorly) surprised. "Your right! I was trying to aim there earlier, but kept getting it wrong." Here she laughed. "Let's fix that, shall we?"_

_And before she could answer, he captured her lips in a sweet, tender kiss and she turned in his arms to wrap hers around his neck, careful not to get him wet and deepened the kiss until they broke it gently with lighter and lighter kisses._

_They just stood there, hugging each other and letting the water in the sink run, he was the first to break the silence. _

"_I love you."_

_Hermione looked up and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."_

_Then she turned back to turn off the water and he hugged her from behind again, pining her arms against her sides, but she could still use them from the elbow down. "You know..." He said. "The kids are asleep." And she could plainly hear the smile in his voice and laughed, hitting him w/ a wet rag playfully in the shoulder to let her go._

"_And here I was thinking you were being romantic." She walked away from were he was pretending to be hurt and he called out to her as he caught up. "I _WAS_ being romantic!"_

_Having caught up, he took her in his arms and whispered laughingly/conspiratorially in her ear as she giggled._

"_Come on, Sweety. The kids are asleep, no phone calls from annoying relatives," Here she broke in with 'Hey!' but he continued. "No visitors, the birds are singing, don't have work, it's perfect!"_

_She looked up at him and couldn't help but kiss his cheek and look into his eyes and say._

"_No."_

_He looked heart broken and she laughed. "Sorry Hun, I'm just not in the mood. Plus the kids could wake up at any minute."_

_He looked extremely put out until..._

"_How doth thy Lady teases!" He said and she put a hand to her cheek and laughed shaking her head. "Alas! Look at how she touches her cheek! If I were but a glove upon that hand! I shall have died happy!" He clutched his chest and looked skyward in drama._

_Hermione laughed again. "You idiot! And I don't think that's the right quote!"_

_He looked at her strangely and she couldn't tell if he was being serious when he said. "What quote?"_

_They went back to bed to cuddle in their sleep when one of their children came in yawning and woke them up._

_In an undertone voice she whispered to him. "Told ya!" and he just looked sheepish in return. "Mommy!" Their child cried. "I had a nightmare that you were kissing Daddy!"_

_They laughed and Hermione picked their child up. "What's so bad about kissing?"_

"_It's disgusting and has cooties!"_

_They laughed again and she hugged and kissed the child's forehead. "Was that so bad?"_

_They shook their head grinning. "But promise not to kiss Daddy?"_

_Her husband 'Hey!'d and she grinned. "Now Sweetheart, do you really think it's fair that you get a kiss from me and Daddy doesn't?" They shook their head._

"_A kiss is a sign of love. And I love you both."_

_Her husband nodded and Hermione added jokingly. "But I love you more than your father does."_

"_What?!" The accused man exclaimed back just as playfully. "I love him/her more!"_

"_No I do!"_

"_I do!"_

_And they continued until their child was lost in a fit of giggles._

"_The point is Honey, we all love each other." She told their child and when they hugged their parents, her husband couldn't help but add. "But I love you guys more."_

_Hermione ignored the banter because she was too tired to answer._

"_Night Mommy! Night Daddy!"_

_Their father said. "Night "(Insert name)_

_and Hermione said. "Night Darling."_

_They were just settled in bed again with their child between them when they said. "I love you Mommy. I wanna be just like you." Hermione cried at this because she remembered feeling and say the same thing to her own mother. "I love you too, Darling. I'm sure you will." And she kissed their forehead and looked across at her husband and he wiped her tears and smiled at her, causing her to smile back._

_They went to bed, but not before he told their child that cooties did exist, but disappeared when you got as old as Mommy and Daddy. Hermione managed not to laugh and just smile at him._

"_G-Night, Love."_

_"G-Night Fred."_

* * *

Hermione woke up to find tears and a smile on her face. Shaking herself awake, she got washed and dressed, heading downstairs to to the kitchen for breakfast. Sitting down she said morning to the rest at the table and was answered in reply. Hearing Fred's voice among them, she looked up and blushed to see him smiling at her, remembering her dream. "Morning Hermione." 

"Morning Fred."

Harry next to her, saw her reply just to Fred, grinned and said nothing about it, because it seemed he was the only one besides the two to notice.

An hour later they were heading to the Hogwarts Express and Harry stayed back when getting into the car to let Fred sit next to Hermione. Getting in, he thought when he saw Fred talking to Hermione and her blushing in response. '_It's going to be an interesting 5__th year...'_

* * *

Okay, that's it of my one-shot, I could do all lot more chapters(I already started) if I get at least 6 reviewers wanting more. SO REVIEW! (Also, if you do want more, Hermione and the twins will start a 'bet' that should turn into a very long, interesting, funny/romantic story with lots and lots of Weasley pranks.)

* * *


	2. The Bet

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, just a laptop. J. K. Rowling owns it, who got the better deal?

Note: About the child in the previous chapter, she didn't dream up a gender or name, all she could tell was CHILD XD

* * *

RECAP:

"_G-Night, Love."_

"_G-Night Fred."_

* * *

Hermione woke up to find tears and a smile on her face. Shaking herself awake, she got washed and dressed, heading downstairs to to the kitchen for breakfast. Sitting down she said morning to the rest at the table and was answered in reply. Hearing Fred's voice among them, she looked up and blushed to see him smiling at her, remembering her dream. "Morning Hermione." 

"Morning Fred."

Harry next to her, saw her reply just to Fred, grinned and said nothing about it, because it seemed he was the only one besides the two to notice.

An hour later they were heading to the Hogwarts Express and Harry stayed back when getting into the car to let Fred sit next to Hermione. Getting in, he thought when he saw Fred talking to Hermione and her blushing in response. '_It's going to be an interesting 5__th year...'_

* * *

Chapter 2: 

They made it just in time to the train. The whole ride, Fred had been talking to her about one thing or another. "So Hermione." Fred said when they sat down in the car, making her blush when he sat down so close to her. _'I've sat this close to him and the other's before, why is it weird now?' _She thought and another voice in her head answered back. _'It's because of your dream last night.'_ Her blush deepened, thinking about it and she hadn't heard what Fred just said. "Excuse me? I wasn't listening." She said.

He laughed. "Oh, that's nice! To be talking to a beautiful girl, then find out she hadn't heard a word you said!"

Hermione was sure her face had just turned several shades of red. "Wh-what?! Beautiful?! Me?!" She asked, astonished because no one had ever called her that.

Fred looked at her strangely before smiling. "Yea, you are." And this time they both blushed. "So..." Hermione started, uncomfortable with the silence. "What was it you were saying earlier that I didn't hear?"

He turned to look at her again and said. "I was asking how you felt about the new year. I heard you became a prefect." She nodded. "Yea, I did! Mum and Dad were so proud because this was something they could understand, you know? I can't wait to start the year, though I suppose Harry and Ron will get us into a lot of trouble."

He laughed. "You get into just as much trouble as they do."

"No I don't!" She retorted.

"Oh yea?" He whispered. "I remember a second year girl sneaking into Pr. Snape's office the same time as me and George on our break to steal ingredients from his private stores and when we asked what they were for in return for not telling, it was a Polyjuice Potion for sneaking into Slytherin. And you say you don't get into as much trouble?"

Miffed but still stubborn, she replied. "At least I barely get caught, the teachers always know when it's you."

"True, but we've done a _lot_ more than what we've been caught for. I know, George and me keep count." He smirked back. Not willing to lose their little battle, Hermione whispered back. "Then _I'll_ just have to catch you more times than you can count!" And smirked. "Your on." Fred answered back. Just then, Hermione realized how close their faces had got and looked away. "We're here."

And they were. Now she was on the train with the others, but Ron and her had to go to the prefects compartment for their briefing and patrol the train a bit before they could join their friends and promised they'd join them later.

After the briefing, Hermione was patrolling up and down the train by herself and hearing Fred and George's voices in the next compartment, held still and listened in. _'After all, I might as well keep our promise.'_ What exactly was their promise, she didn't know, perhaps the promise that she'd try and catch them with the best of her ability and that he would do his best not to get caught the whole year? If so, what did the winner get? _'I'll discuss the details with him later.' _She told herself and focused on the conversation she was listening in on.

"So what was it you were flirting so much with Hermione about on the ride to the station?" She heard George ask and blushed. Inside the compartment, Fred was blushing too and trying to laugh it off. "What are you talking about? We weren't flirting."

Slightly hurt by this because she couldn't see his face, she cheered up when she heard George' next comment. "Yea right. Don't try lying with me, I'm your twin. I know you best."

Fred laughed again. "Yea, okay. But we seriously weren't flirting, at least she wasn't. We were making a bet that I'll be needing your help with my dear twin."

"Oh?" George raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What's the bet?"

"She's going to try and catch us on _every_ prank we do, the both of us keeping records-though we never discussed that, I'm sure she will just so we don't cheat-and we in return will try our best to _never_ get caught. We'll discuss the detail's properly later." Fred finished and Hermione waited a few minutes before passing by their door while they played Exploding Snap.

"Hermione!" George called out when Fred's card's blew up in his face. "We were just talking about you and our new bet earlier, care to join us and discuss details?"

She checked her watch and saw she was off prefect duty. "Sure, I just got off." And she sat down next to Fred. "Where should we begin, boys?"

They grinned evilly and cast a spell to lock the door and silence it from prying ears. "Well, Miss Granger." Fred said as if he was Pr. Snape and gave her his evilest look which he had obviously picked up from a mixture of Snape, McGonagal, and his mother when angry. George mimicked the look. "Now that we are enemies."

"Rivals." She corrected, more amused than scared by the looks on their faces. _'They probably use that look mostly for laughs anyway.'_

"Rivals." George corrected and he and Fred lost the looks and became serious (as they can be) business men. "We'll be needing the specifics for our little bet."

"Okay." She nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"What does the winner get?" Fred asked. Hermione thought of it. "Anything in the power of the loser. But since there are to of you and one of me, if I lose, you get two prizes and if I win, I get two prizes. Just to be fair."

They nodded and grinned. "Good enough." George answered and they were already thinking of what they could get from her. "Now about how we keep the other from cheating." Hermione said and got the boys attention as she took out two note books. "I came up with this over the summer, if I add a twist to it, it should work."

Fred and George looked interested. "What is it?" George asked and Fred nodded, indicating he wanted to know too.

"I found what could be called a diary protection charm that they changed a bit in the last war to send information." Hermione gladly explained, having been waiting for them to ask. "Originally it was used by teenage girls who didn't want their diary read, you cast the spell and only those that have their blood in the books first page can open or read it. It's quite brilliant really. Like the Maurder's Map, you have to speak the password-which must be written on the first page along with the blood-and only the persons with the blood on the page can open it! If it's already opened, anyone without the blood only sees blank pages!" Fred and George looked impressed, but Fred said. "How can we use this then?"

"Easy!" Hermione was high on this. "In the war, they changed the spell a bit so that you can send a message from one notebook to another! Like a chat room-wait you don't know what that is-um...sorta like sending a letter back and forth so that no one else can read. All _we _have to do is modify it to act like the quidditch score board. Every time you two pull a prank, and I don't catch you, it'll record the prank and put a tab underneath your names. If I catch you, it'll still record the prank but with how I caught you and the tab will go under my name. Get it?"

The twins looked at each other and turning back to her, grinned. "Got it!" They chorused. Hermione grinned also at having a fun plan for the school year. "Okay then." And she opened the first notebook which was blue to the first page. "What do you want the password to be?" They thought about it. "'A bet won is a bet well done'?" George asked.

Hermione made a face. "Maybe, anything else?"

"'Let the best man win'?" Fred asked with a smile and Hermione thought it over. "I like it. Okay." She wrote it down in both the notebooks and cast the first spell which had once been used by the Maurder's. "Next prick your fingers and dot the page of your books." They did as she said with the blue book while she did it with the other green notebook. "This way none of us can cheat." She said and cast the second spell. "Now to twist it a bit." For the third spell she had Fred and George concentrate on the binding of the books as they did the wand movements and said the incantation. Once they were done she told them. "All we have to do now is modify the books with another spell so it'll record the bet like a quidditch game." She turned to the second page in her book and told the twins to do the same, she wrote down their names and underlined it, then did the same with her own on the opposite side of the page next to theirs, so it appeared in both books like this:

Score Count 

Fred&George Weasley Vs. Hermione Granger

"Under our names, like I said earlier, there will appear tabs-markings-when we 'win' a 'round' I suppose you could say." She explained and turned to the third page. "From here." And she wrote as she spoke. "There will be the records of our 'rounds'. And she wrote:

Records

"The records won't appear until _after_ one of us loses at a 'round'." Hermione told them and continued to the last 10 pages of the books, saying. "If the books run out of room to record or count before the next section of the book which will be 'Notes', it will just add more pages, so if the book gets thicker, don't worry." They nodded, a little amused yet amazed at how throughly she thought of this in such a short time.

"Your like an evil strategist." George couldn't help but comment and Hermione looked stunned while Fred agreeing, laughed. "Excuse me?" She asked, confused.

"An evil strategist." George repeated. "You strategized a complete plan in only a few minutes at least."

"Actually, I just made it up as I went." Hermione corrected. "But how does that make me 'evil'?" She asked.

"Well, for starters," Fred told her. "You made this up to keep us from cheating..."

"So, thereby," George continued. "You are confining us to a set of rules."

"Which is highly considered evil in our book." Fred added and George piped up. "Extremely evil."

"Can't even begin to say how evil."

"Not even McGonagal could ever do that."

"Or Snape."

"Or Dumbledore."

"Imagine, more strict and evil than McGonagal and Snape put together."

"Not even Percy or Mum together could ever manage do that."

"She must be a prodigy of evilness."

"A destined Queen."

"Must be the work of Voldemort."

"Nah, because she's more powerful than him in evilness and he would never make someone more powerful than himself, now would he?"

"Your quite right my dear twin, how could I ever think such a thing?"

"It's quite alright." George waved it off with a fake humble look. "Anyone could make such a mistake, even someone as great and mighty as myself."

"Don't flatter yourself, my dear twin. It is quite unbecoming of the brother of the greatest and mightiest wizard there is." Fred replied.

"Surely you must jest!" George answered. "There is no other of our brother's beside myself who can be considered more than plain 'ordinary', who could it be you speak so highly of? Surely not ickkle Ronnikins!"

"I jest not!" Fred puffed in fake anger. "Can you not see your own twin is greater and mightier than yourself?! How can you be so blind?"

"You?!" George huffed back. "I laugh at the thought! For _I_ am the greater and mightier twin!" And here he added a loud 'Ha!'.

"May-haps we should ask the fair maiden in our midst?" Fred suggested and turned to Hermione along with George who agreed.

"Which of us is the greater, mightier and more _handsome_ twin?" Fred asked Hermione who had been listening to them the whole while, looking back and forth as if watching a tennis match, laughing at their obscurity until Fred mentioned her and she blushed. When he said 'handsome' she had to laugh again and played along. "Oh, I have absolutely no clue!" She gushed. "It has haunted me night and day as you can see from my pure exhaustion." They nodded along and George said she did look 'a little flushed'. "But then again." She paused in fake contemplation, waiting to add suspension and the twins leaned in as if hanging onto her every word. Seeing she had their attention, she said in her best imitation of when Pansy Parkinson was being snobbish-which was twenty four seven. "Since when has a _Weasley_ ever been greater than a _Malfoy_? And the way you patter along after that _Potter_! How could _anyone_ be great and mighty following such a weakling. _Least_ of all good looking."

Pleased with her performance, she glanced at the twins expressions. Seeing them staring at her wide eyed and still, she began to apologize. "I'm _SO_ sorry!" She cried. "I was just joking around! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Please forgive me!"

Fred was the first to snap out of it. "Wh-what? No, no! Hermione stop for a sec! We're not mad!" Hearing him, she paused. "Your not?"

George snapped out of it too. "Of course not!" He said. "We were just astonished by how good your acting was."

"You were?" She asked and Fred nodded. "You were so good, if I didn't know better, I would have thought you were a Slytherin."

She smiled at the compliment. "Thanks you guys. But we should really get back to the books before we get to Hogwarts and I promised Harry and Ron that I'd return to their compartment."

Fred and George feigned hurt. "Do you hear that brother? She doesn't want to spend any longer than she has too with us." Fred said.

George nodded and said. "That I did, but you must remember my dearest brother. She is quite above us."

Fred nodded and clutched his chest like Hermione had seen in her dream, hand out stretching towards the ceiling. "'If I could but touch a star and keep it! She is so above me'." Fred quoted and Hermione looked at him strangely. _'It's almost like in my dream.'_

"I never would have pegged you for a lover of Shakespheare, Fred." She told him and again she couldn't tell if he was being serious when he asked back. "Who's Shakespheare?" 'Too_ much like my dream.'_ She thought, freaked out and now put on edge.

"Anyway. We should continue this guys." She indicated the books. "I finished designating the pages and what they do, the bet's details are written on the first page of the books where we placed our blood, all we have to do is place the last recording spell and we're done." The twins nodded and the three of them had it done in no time.

"Well, that's it guys. I'll see you at the feast, later." Hermione stood up and was about to exist the compartment when Fred asked what 'Notes' were exactly.

"Oh, I forgot to explain." She stopped and turned back with her hand on the door. "'Notes' are where we can communicate back and forth. I couldn't change that part of the binding. So we can send notes to each other, even in classes." She laughed. "I got the idea from Lavender and Pavarti at the end of last year when I saw them giggling in class and looking at each other, like having a private joke but they were at opposite ends of the class thanks to the teacher and hadn't talked all class. When I asked about it, it turned out Parvarti's sister in Revenclaw had found out how to make them and made a three way communication for her, Parvarti and Lavender so they could talk more. They were laughing at something her sister said was happening in her class. So I looked it up." She shrugged as if it was nothing. "That's why I came up with the idea so fast because I've been wanting to try it."

"Wicked." Fred and George chorused and she left them after they took down the wards and Lee Jordan came in. "Hey guys, I've been trying forever to get in here. Why did Hermione Granger just leave anyway?"

"Nothing." Fred said and picked up his and George's notebook. _'Shoot! She forgot to tell us how to lock this thing!'_ "We were just discussing a business deal with her."

"A business deal?" Lee asked. "Since when does she ever do business with you two? I remember her just last year yelling at you guys for testing a product on a first year."

"Times change, Lee my boy." George said, leaning back and acting like his muggle pen was a cigar and he was a million dollar business man.

Fred flipped to the notes section and borrowed his brother's pen to write to Hermione.

Fred: Mione! How do you lock the notebook?

He was surprised. He hadn't written his name, just the sentence but it just appeared there. _'That's cool, I guess.'_ He thought and waited for her reply.

* * *

Okay, so I kinda got high off all this XD 3rd chapter is soon to come and let's just say that Hermione sees a side of Fred she wasn't expecting...So Review! I don't _have_ to post these up u know! I can write and read them for myself but I'm not selfish like that so I decided 2 share XD Sadly, I needed one more review to update but I couldn't wait. PLZ pplz, I want more than 5 this time or ur never getting the third chap! XD 


	3. Blue Boxers

Disclamer: I in NO WAY own Harry Potter...I just read the books cause there awesome and better than anything I could do...J. K. Rowling owns them sorry to disapoint...

ReCap:

"Nothing." Fred said and picked up his and George's notebook. _'Shoot! She forgot to tell us how to lock this thing!'_ "We were just discussing a business deal with her."

"A business deal?" Lee asked. "Since when does she ever do business with you two? I remember her just last year yelling at you guys for testing a product on a first year."

"Times change, Lee my boy." George said, leaning back and acting like his muggle pen was a cigar and he was a million dollar business man.

Fred flipped to the notes section and borrowed his brother's pen to write to Hermione.

Fred: Mione! How do you lock the notebook?

He was surprised. He hadn't written his name, just the sentence but it just appeared there. _'That's cool, I guess.'_ He thought and waited for her reply.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Hermione was walking down the train to look for Harry and Ron compartment, when she felt something like a warmth or spark, like a rush of blood go through her veins. _'This must be what Lavender was talking about. But their using the books so soon? They must be trying it out. I'll answer them once I get to the compartment.'_ With that thought in mind, she ran into Parvarti's sister Padma. "Hey Hermione." Padma said and Hermione stopped to talk. "Hey Padma, how's it going?"

"Good." Padma answered and asked. " Did you try out the communication spell?" Hermione nodded. "Yea, I tried it and it works great."

"Oh, that's good. But I want to tell you that during the summer, Parvarti and I found out that close relatives like siblings or children that have close signatures like your own can open your books as long as they know the password. We found it out when Parvarti opened my book on accident, thinking it was hers and I looked it up."

Hermione froze. _'Oh, no! I got to tell the twins to keep it safe from their siblings!' _"Thanks for telling me Padma, I've got to keep that in mind. I'll see you later, k?"

"Sure, see you later Hermione." And they both went their ways. Hermione rushed to find the compartment and slid inside. Then immediately jumped out when she saw it was covered in green pus. "What _happened _here?!" She yelled and before they could answer, she was waving her wand and saying '_scorgify!'_.

"Thanks, Mione." Harry said, looking at his now clean glasses. "No problem." She answered and sat down next to Ginny, taking out her notebook and quill, which she immediately transfigured into a pen so she wouldn't have to bother with an ink bottle.

_'Good thing I didn't lock it, or I'd have to say the password in front of everyone.'_ Hermione thought as she flipped to the notes where she saw she had a message from Fred.

Fred: Mione! How do you lock the notebook?

_'Oops. I forgot to tell them!'_ Hermione mentally hit herself and wrote back, surprised as her name wrote itself.

Hermione: I forgot to tell you, sorry. I wrote it on the inside of the back cover, just repeat it out loud. XD Though you probably already know to do that! XD

She looked up and listened as Nevile told her about what had happened with his cactus, thinking to herself. _'This'll be a really fun bet!'

* * *

_

Fred and George were talking to Lee and playing Exploding Snap when they felt the same heat and spark rush through them as Hermione had. They shared a look, both thinking that it was the book. "Lee, why don't you play chess with George while I watch? I'm tired of having stuff blow up in my face." Fred said and it was true. He was losing and losing badly.

Lee laughed. "Sure thing, Mate!" And took out his board as George put away the cards and Fred opened the unlocked book.

Under his message was Hermione's reply:

Hermione: I forgot to tell you, sorry. I wrote it on the inside of the back cover, just repeat it out loud. XD Though you probably already know to do that! XD

He flipped to the back cover and saw the sentence she wrote. Just then, Lee said. "I still can't believe you guy's have a dealing with Granger. It must be some kind of joke, she probably came to yell at you guys for pulling a prank."

"You never know." Fred answered, smiling. "'He that laughs last, laughs best.'" He quoted and the book locked.

Lee looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

George covered for his twin. "He means that Hermione may be a late fan of our jokes. He just used some stupid quote to get his point across." He rolled his eyes and Lee laughed with him when Fred yelled back. "It's not stupid! It's just too witty for the likes of your intelligence!"

"Keep telling yourself that." George said, before he and Lee started playing chess. The twins really prided themselves on their acting skills, even their best friend suspected nothing.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna had just finished changing into their school robes and were waiting outside the compartment while the boys changed, when Hermione remembered that she forgot to tell the twins that their siblings might be able to open their book. _'Shoot! And I left my book in the compartment! I'll just have to go to the twins compartment and tell them then.'_

"Hey Ginny, Luna. I'm going to go run an errand. I'll be back later." Hermione said and left. "Sure." Ginny called to her back.

Hermione arrived at their compartment and knocked on the door. Not getting an answer, she decided to go inside. _'They would have locked the door if they didn't want anyone to come in.'_ She told herself and opened the door. "Fred, Geor-"

She cut her sentence off upon seeing what waited inside. George and Lee were playing chess, already dressed in their school robes, looking at her. But what really caught her attention was Fred who turned around at hearing her come in and who she imagined was as red as she felt. For there he stood in nothing but his blue boxers and Hermione's eye's went wide and her mouth was still slightly agape.

_'F-Fred...H-Hot...Bl-Blue...Boxers!...Chest!...!' _She felt faint and soon her world was nothing but darkness. The last thing she heard was Fred and George's voices calling out to her.

* * *

Okay...So I caved...I only got 5 reviews...T-T hehehe...I'm evil...poor Hermione...but it gets better in the next chapter! 

Side Note: I have three other fanfic's that aren't getting attention! At ALL! There's no reviews sadly...T-T And I so badly want to go on with them...Plz check them out and see if you like them?


	4. Blushing and Sunshine

Disclaimer: Who In Their Right Mind Would Believe I Could Own It???? J.K. Rowling owns it, not me sorries!

Here's the next Chap! More Soon To Come! Thanx For ALL The reviews! I hope I get more soon...

* * *

RECAP:

Hermione arrived at their compartment and knocked on the door. Not getting an answer, she decided to go inside. _'They would have locked the door if they didn't want anyone to come in.'_ She told herself and opened the door. "Fred, Geor-"

She cut her sentence off upon seeing what waited inside. George and Lee were playing chess, already dressed in their school robes, looking at her. But what really caught her attention was Fred who turned around at hearing her come in and who she imagined was as red as she felt. For there he stood in nothing but his blue boxers and Hermione's eye's went wide and her mouth was still slightly agape.

_'F-Fred...H-Hot...Bl-Blue...Boxers!...Chest!...!' _She felt faint and soon her world was nothing but darkness. The last thing she heard was Fred and George's voices calling out to her.

* * *

Chapter 4: 

Fred had been in the middle of changing into his school robes when Hermione came in, none of them hearing her knock. _'I thought George said he locked the door! That prat!'_

Blushing, he saw that Hermione was also blushing and surprised, her mouth slightly agape. Soon, he noticed she looked less flushed and more pale. "Hermione? Are you okay?" He asked before he saw her eyes roll back into her head and she fainted. Fred and George yelled. "Hermione!" And Fred caught her before she could hit her head. George and Lee, who had both gotten up went over to check on her too and lock and silence the door.

"Hermione! Snap out of it!" Fred said and held her close to him, ignoring the fact that he was half naked. But she only wrinkled her brow and moaned so he lay her across one of the seats. "Well let her wake up by herself." He told George and Lee. "Anyway, I've got to finish dressing." And with that, they sat back down to their game, occasionally looking over at Hermione's sleeping form as Fred dressed, doing the same thing. "Hey George?"

"Yea?" George answered back and saw Fred was finished. "I thought you locked the door." George looked confused. "I did..." Lee joined in. "But then how could she have opened the door? She doesn't have her wand on her."

Fred looked at him. "How do you know that?"

Lee shrugged. "Well she didn't use it or else she would have been holding it when she came in."

"You don't know that." George told him and checked her pockets for her wand. "No, you were right. She doesn't have it on her." When he said that, Lee looked smugly at them. "See? Told ya."

"Yea, whatever. Still doesn't explain how she opened the door though." George said and sat back down. Fred nodded and having nowhere else to sit, picked up Hermione's head and put it in his lap. Watching the other two play, he stroked her hair and hummed to himself and a little bit to her. After fifteen minutes, he felt her change a bit and looked down to see her looking up at him drowsily and grinning a little. He smiled down at her. "Morning Sunshine."

"Morning?" She mumbled. "I sure don't feel like sunshine either." And brought a hand to her head. "What happened?"

Seeing her awake, George answered cheerfully. "You saw Fred in his bloomers and fainted! Didn't know he was that ugly." Hermione blushed remembering.

"Like you should talk when you look exactly like me." Fred retorted before looking at Hermione who was trying to get up, apologizing. "Mione, hold up a second. Your not getting away that easily." Fred told her and brought her head back down onto his lap. "Just forget about that, it was an accident and accidents happen." He said and began stroking her hair again with his fingertips, messaging her head and calming her down. "Just relax and forget all about that. It was nothing. Focus on other things..."

"Like what?" She asked, still thinking about what happened and blushing. _'I guess all that playing as a beater on the quidditch team really payed off.'_ She thought to herself. _'He's really strong, barely had to lift a finger to get me back down and I was resisting with all my might. Not to mention those abs...'_

"Huh? What did you say?" She asked, not hearing Fred. He sighed. "Again, I'm talking to a really beautiful girl and she's not listening to me."

She blushed again. "Well how can I be listening when your messaging my scalp? It feels so good I just want to fall asleep, you can't blame me for it."

He smiled and replied. "Your right, maybe I should stop."

She panicked. "No! Don't stop! Please?" She begged and he laughed. "Okay, but if we keep doing this, how are we going to look when we walk to classes?" She blushed and hit him playfully, laughing. "You know what I mean!"

Feigning hurt for a moment, Fred continued what he'd been doing earlier. "Why did you come earlier anyway?" Hermione's eyes, which had been closed in pleaser, snapped open. "I have some new info I got that you guys should know."

Sensing what it was about, Fred asked. "You mean about the deal?" And she nodded. "So you guys do have a business deal?" Lee asked. Hermione's eyes slid over to him. "Yea, kinda. Anyway, Fred. George." She said. "I heard from Padma after I left you two earlier that our 'contract' might be read by your siblings if they find out the 'spell' to do so, so you should keep your 'copy' out of their prying eyes." With each coded word, she squeezed Fred's hand which he had placed in hers.

Lee whistled. "Mate, you guys have a magical contact? Must be a big deal." He smirked and asked. "What's the deal?"

"It's nothing big, just Hermione making sure we don't break our promise." George answered truthfully and left Lee to think up possibility's on his own.

Hermione rolled to her side and rested her head on Fred's leg, curled up. "I'm tired, wake me up when it's time to go because I have to get my stuff from Harry's compartment."

"No need." George said and stood up. "I'll go get your bag, which way?"

Hermione smiled. "Thanks George, left."

"No prob. It's fun too talk to ickkle Ronnikins." He winked and she laughed when he left, and closed her eyes, feeling Fred rest his hand on her head. _'How did we get this close in less than half a day?'_ She thought and fell asleep.

* * *

WOOT! I loved writting this chapter And the next one was pretty fun too but if u guys don't review...wells...U may never see it's XP

Side Note Again: Thanx to those pplz who reveiwed one of my other stories but I still want to get some more reviews befroe I update those...Plz pplz check out my other fics? U'll make me loads happy.


	5. Idiots and Curses

Disclaimer: I could never have written Harry Potter, I can only manipulate it w/ my tinny brain. J.K Rowling owns it, not me.

Authors Note: Thanx SOOOO Much for all the reviews! I Love them! Here's the next chapter, Sorry it's so short! Don't Kill Me! X.X

* * *

RECAP:

Hermione rolled to her side and rested her head on Fred's leg, curled up. "I'm tired, wake me up when it's time to go because I have to get my stuff from Harry's compartment."

"No need." George said and stood up. "I'll go get your bag, which way?"

Hermione smiled. "Thanks George, left."

"No prob. It's fun too talk to ickkle Ronnikins." He winked and she laughed when he left, and closed her eyes, feeling Fred rest his hand on her head. _'How did we get this close in less than half a day?'_ She thought and fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 5: 

George found the compartment in no time because Ron was standing outside it yelling at someone within. "Come on Harry! She could have run into Malfoy and his gooneys!"

Hearing this as he came closer, George asked. "Who lil' bro?"

"Hermione! She left and has been gone a long time!" Ron answered and George laughed. "What's so funny?!" Ron asked angrily.

"I just left Hermione a second ago to get her bag for her, she's perfectly fine." George told him.

"Oh." Ron said, now embarrassed.

"See Ron?" Ginny said from inside the compartment doorway. "I told you shes fine. She's a big girl and can take care of herself."

"Yea, yea." Ron muttered, then asked. "But what's she doing anyway?"

George smirked as he picked up Hermione's things. "Last I saw, she was sleeping on top of Fred."

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled, beet red in the face. The others were also shocked though Harry not as much as the others. "You heard me. Mum should be pleased, she always wanted Hermione as a daughter." George said and walked of down the hallway to leave Ron is his shocked state before he started running to catch up with George, who had almost reached the door and was about to open it when Ron cut him off and banged the door open, yelling. "Hermione! What's going on?!"

George sweat dropped. _'That idiots making a scene!'_ He thought and shoved Ron in the compartment and followed, shutting the door and silencing it before anyone could see. Turning, he saw Hermione had woken up with the noise and was staring up at Ron, along with Lee and Fred who had moved his hand from her head to her shoulder, keeping her down. Ron was still yelling at Fred for something or other but he just pushed Ron aside and handed Hermione her bag. "Hey, Mione. Here's your stuff."

She took it. "Thanks George."

* * *

Hermione had been asleep when Ron came barging in and woke her up. "Hermione! What's going on?!" Before she could ask what he was yelling about, George pushed him in and silenced the door. Ron barely noticed and continued to yell, now at Fred. "What're you doing to her?! W-" He was cut off as George pushed him aside and handed Hermione her bag. "Hey, Mione. Here's your stuff." 

She took it. "Thanks George."

This got Ron even madder and Fred kept a protective arm around her. "Now your ignoring me?!"

Hermione finally got angry at him and before Fred could calm her down she yelled back. "What is your problem?! You just come in here yelling at us and don't give a bloody reason!"

This shut him up and Lee asked. "Did Hermione just swear?"

"Bloody Hell..." George muttered and Ron nodded. "I've never heard her swear before." Hermione just glared at them and said to Ron. "Well I wouldn't have if you weren't being such a git."

Ron blushed. "Sorry, Mione. But George told me that you were sleeping on Fred and said something about Mum always wanting you for a daughter..."

"What?!" Hermione and Fred cut him off, embarrassed and glaring at George. '_Uh oh!_' He thought and tried to laugh it off. "Guys! I wasn't lying you know!" He chuckled nervously at their death glares. "You _were_ sleeping on top of Fred and Mum _does_ wish you were her daughter. Ron just took it the wrong way!"

This didn't stop them from being mad and a few curses later, George was twisted into a pretzel like shape with green skin and covered in boils. Lee stared at George then at Hermione and Fred who were grinning at their handy work. "Remind me never to get on your bad sides." They just laughed in return.

* * *

Okay...Ron and George are both idiots. And Hermione cussed. XD Thanx everyone for loving my story so much! Check out my other one's and maybe you'll like them too. I'm currently writting up a Snape/Sinistra fic which i'm not sure if it'll ever go right..Heehee... 


	6. The Coach Ride

Disclaimer: Are You Wacked? There's no humanly possible way for me to own this. J.K.Rowling Owns Harry Potter, not me sadly

Authors Note: Okay, I'm sorry for the late update b/c my Internet was cut off for a week, there's construction in the area and they cut through our wire. But it's all fixed now so No Worries! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

RECAP:

"Bloody Hell..." George muttered and Ron nodded. "I've never heard her swear before." Hermione just glared at them and said to Ron. "Well I wouldn't have if you weren't being such a git."

Ron blushed. "Sorry, Mione. But George told me that you were sleeping on Fred and said something about Mum always wanting you for a daughter..."

"What?!" Hermione and Fred cut him off, embarrassed and glaring at George. '_Uh oh!_' He thought and tried to laugh it off. "Guys! I wasn't lying you know!" He chuckled nervously at their death glares. "You _were_ sleeping on top of Fred and Mum _does_ wish you were her daughter. Ron just took it the wrong way!"

This didn't stop them from being mad and a few curses later, George was twisted into a pretzel like shape with green skin and covered in boils. Lee stared at George then at Hermione and Fred who were grinning at their handy work. "Remind me never to get on your bad sides." They just laughed in return.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Ron left back to his compartment and George was back to normal and nothing much interesting happened in the short time it took them to get to the coaches that would take them to Hogwarts.

"I'll see you guys later." Hermione told them and left to go look for Harry, Ron and Ginny to share a coach. Not finding them anywhere, she tried to find a seat with someone else but they were all full.

"Can't find a seat Granger? Or does no one want to sit with a mud-blood?" She heard Pansy Parkinson yell to her out her own coach window. Before she could reply, Fred reached out from their coach, a few coaches down. "Hermione! Come on, we're waiting for you!" He called and she smiled at him and gave Pansy a 'What did you say?' look before running out to Fred's coach and grabbing his hand which he easily pulled her up with and she fell onto his lap and looked around at the other occupancies that stuffed it. Angelina sat on Lee next to them and across them sat George and Katie Bell. '_There's only supposed to be four per coach._' Hermione laughed and leaned into Fred's chest, resting her head against his shoulder. "Do you guys break rules _everywhere_ you go?"

"What could she possibly mean?" Fred asked George and he shrugged in return, pretending not to know and putting his arm around Katie. "Who knows?"

The girls rolled their eyes and Katie told Hermione to ignore them. "Their just idiots." And with that she kissed George's grinning face. "You just going to take that, Mate?" Lee asked him and George nodded. "Yup! I'm an idiot and proud of it!" The others laughed and he grinned as Katie snuggled into his arm.

"So, Hermione." Angelina said. "You and Fred dating?"

Hermione blushed and sat up straight. "Wh-what?! What makes you think that?"

Angelina laughed at the look on her face. "I was just asking. I'll take that as a no then." But even as she said it she gave the two of them a suspicious look. Hermione stayed sitting up until Fred forced her back down. "Relax, she was just asking."

"I know." She whispered and leaned her head back again against his chest and he wrapped his around her. The rest of the ride she looked out the window as the others talked about quidditch and of Angelina being the new captain of the Griffendor team.

* * *

Sorry if this one was kinda short. The next chapter takes a twist though, we're not only focusing on Hermione, this is a Harry Potter fic and something weird has to happen at Hogwarts right? SO we're bringing in four new characters! Who are they? Any guesses? 3 are OC but one is an original! You won't learn of the Original until the 9th Chapter so u guys have some time to guess! Not To Mention...REVIEW! 


	7. Evans Sakura

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing this in the book wouldn't I? J.K. owns it not moi.

Authors Note: Thanx Sooo much for the reveiws! This is my only popular fic! I just hope w/ the new developements u guys won't stop reading or won't like it anymores! U guys'll get some more Hermione/Fred in Chap.11 but for the next few Chaps it'll be about Harry, k's? I tried sneaking in a few tinsy moments for u guys anyway's k?

Also, to these pplz:

ill-b-his-mrs; adamstheman; mrs.draco.malfoy.2010; HellionKyou; Sun Doll; med; xxBuffyfreakxx; Angels-heart1; SADFREDSGURL1988

THANKS SO MUCH FOR KEEPING UP AND REVEIWING MY STORY! Even if a few of u haven't reveiwed recently I'm glad u at least tried to keep up w/ my story! I try and update once a week just so u guys know! And for those of u who don't have accounts but R&R my story More Than Once, It means so much more that you actaully remembered my story!

And to Rachel: For some reason I think ur my friend Moe...(suspicious)Lols XD If u want a sneak peek at the rest of the story so far, u'd have to steal my laptop! Just keep reading on here k's? If u are Moe, I want u to know I'm laughing my head off evily...XDDDD

Lastly to noah: I'm not doing that until a LOOONG time from now when they finally get together, it's just the start of the school year for them and they haven't even pranked eachother yet! Their close, but their not THAT close yet. I'm basing this romance off how I've seen other fast relationships go. Their going to have some troubles, their gonna get together slowly and unsurely, and it's gonna be fricken GREAT! (Coughs) right...I gotta lil outta hand XD I'd love to see ur work though! I'd post my e-mail here only I don't want junk mail, hackers, pplz harassing me's and stuff. Do u have YT? I'll send u my e-mail through that if u do. And thanx for the comment about 'Idiots and Curses'!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY! (This one's longer than the last)

* * *

RECAP:

"So, Hermione." Angelina said. "You and Fred dating?"

Hermione blushed and sat up straight. "Wh-what?! What makes you think that?"

Angelina laughed at the look on her face. "I was just asking. I'll take that as a no then." But even as she said it she gave the two of them a suspicious look. Hermione stayed sitting up until Fred forced her back down. "Relax, she was just asking."

"I know." She whispered and leaned her head back again against his chest and he wrapped his around her. The rest of the ride she looked out the window as the others talked about quidditch and of Angelina being the new captain of the Griffendor team.

* * *

Chapter 7: 

In the Great Hall, Hermione sat between Fred and Katie, with Ron, Harry and George sitting across from them in that order as they watched the first years being sorted and waited for them to finish. After awhile, there came a name that no one was expecting to be called.

"Evans, Sakura"

The people who recognized the name looked up, which was mostly Griffendor's and teachers, to see a porcelain and small, light brunette haired girl with almond shaped emerald eyes step up to the hat and put it on.

_'She has Harry's eyes, his mother's eyes, Evans eyes.'_ Hermione thought and turned to look at how he was reacting across from him and he was staring wide-eyed at the little girl who was sitting nervously with the hat on her head. "Harry..."

He looked at Hermione and slowly but surely broke into a wide smile. "Hermione, I have a relative...That's a witch."

Ron was also looking at him. "I'm glad for you and all, Mate. But I don't mean to burst your bubble when I say she might not be related to you."

Harry frowned and Hermione scolded Ron. "Don't say that!"

"But, Mione! It's true! How common is the name Evans? And she's Japanese, what are the chances?"

"Their very high!" Hermione told him. "She has his eyes, his mother's name, and Dumbledore keeps looking at Harry and smiling so he must know their related and wanted it to be a surprise!"

At that, they all turned to look at Dumbledore and it was true, he even nodded slightly as if knowing what they were thinking. "I have a relative." Harry whispered happily. "I can't wait to tell Snuffles!"

"_I_ can't wait to meet her." Fred said and Hermione added. "You probably just want to corrupt her." They all laughed and Fred didn't deny it. "We all can't wait to meet her." Hermione said to Harry. "But first she has to finish being sorted."

They turned back to the sorting just in time to hear the hat yell. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

She jumped off the stool and ran to Hufflepuff to sit. But not before pausing to look at the Griffendor table where nine people, mostly redheads were cheering and rooting for her and a pair of twins were yelling. "Go Ev-Vans! Go Ev-Vans!"

Smiling hesitantly at them, she sat down, still looking at them and meeting the eyes of someone who had the same eyes as her. Turning to the upper class-man next to her, she asked who the people were that cheered for her. Finding it weird that she didn't know them but they still cheered, the older student began to point them out.

"The redheads are the Weasleys. The twins are Fred and George, school pranksters and Griffendor quidditch team beaters. The other male redhead is Ronald Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter and best chess player you'll ever meet, he never loses a match, a great strategist. The female is the youngest out of the seven and the only girl, Ginny. She has the most powerful Bat-Boogey hex that anyone around here has seen so don't get on her bad side." The student warned and Sakura nodded. "The bushy haired brunette is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's other best friend and the brightest witch of her age, I've heard. The girl on her side is Katie Bell, she's one of Griffendor's quidditch teams Chasers. The girl next to _her_ is Angelina Johnsan, the teams new captain, she was supposed to start last year but." The student froze as if remembering a painful memory. "Last year we had the Twiwizard Tornament." Shaking it off, they continued. "The boy across from Angelina is Lee Jordan, best friend of the Weasley Twins and quidditch commenter."

"What about the last boy?" Sakura asked. "You don't know Harry Potter?" The student asked. She shook her head. "I'm a muggle-born, at least, that's what Pr. McGonagal told me."

"I see. That's Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. When he was one years old, he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But now everyone's saying he's gone crazy because he said that You-Know-Who has come back."

Sakura was surprised. "He's very powerful then?"

The student shrugged. Sakura hesitated before asking. "Do you really think he's crazy? I mean, he would know when this You-Know-Who has come back wouldn't he?"

"I have no idea but he's never been known to be crazy and the newspapers _have_ been known to lie." And with that, the first years were finished being sorted and they ended their conversation to eat.

* * *

That's the first O.C. character right there that I promised! I hope u guys still reveiw after this! U've guys have 2 more chaps to go until the original comes! Their in Chap.9! So keep guessing! And it's not Cedric! Though that would be interesting, I have no idea how I'd bring him back O.O PRESS THE BUTTON AND REVIEW! DX (Cough) Plz? XD 

AND JUST SO U GUYS KNOW!: My favorite chapter personally so far is Chapter 11, I wanted to give u guys an awesome chapter in that and I had a stroke of brilliance! If u guys want to read it, u'll have to keeping Reading & Reveiwing!


	8. Meeting Family and Guessing Candy

Disclamier: Look it up in the Dictionary. I don't own it, J.K. Rowling does.

Authors Note: So many pplz love it! I Loves Yous! This chapter isn't that brillent I know, but I hope u all like it!

2 Rachel: Sorries then. XD And u'll NEVER get it! Muahahaha! (runs off w/ laptop)

* * *

RECAP:

"What about the last boy?" Sakura asked. "You don't know Harry Potter?" The student asked. She shook her head. "I'm a muggle-born, at least, that's what Professor McGonagal told me."

"I see. That's Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. When he was one years old, he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But now everyone's saying he's gone crazy because he said that You-Know-Who has come back."

Sakura was surprised. "He's very powerful then?"

The student shrugged. Sakura hesitated before asking. "Do you really think he's crazy? I mean, he would know when this You-Know-Who has come back wouldn't he?"

"I have no idea but he's never been known to be crazy and the newspapers _have_ been known to lie." And with that, the first years were finished being sorted and they ended their conversation to eat.

* * *

Chapter 8: 

At the Gryffindor table, Harry's friend's were trying to get him to go visit Sakura, but he was resisting. "Come on, Mate!" Lee said and Katie added. "Just say hello!"

Fred and George had him by the arms in a strong grip but he still held his ground, even though people were looking. "Guys, stop it! I can't! I'm nervous!"

"Don't be, Harry!" Hermione told him. "Yea, Mate." Ron added. "She'll be just as glad as you are to meet family."

"But what if she doesn't _like_ me? What if she already hates me for being famous and crazy and all that junk?" Harry asked worried, looking over at her. "You don't know till you try!" Hermione said and pushed him over with the help of the twins.

Sakura looked up as they got close and laughed at Harry's expense when he stopped in front of her. "Um...Uh..." He started and blushed, not knowing what to say. _'How do you say, 'Hi! I'm related to you _I think_ and will you talk to me?' It's impossible not to sound crazy!'_ He thought and looked down in defeat until Fred and George spoke for him.

"My Lady Evans!" George started.

"We hereby introduce ourselves." Fred continued and Hermione rolled her eyes behind them and muttered 'Idiots' and shoved them aside to the giggling of Sakura.

"Sorry about them, their a few twigs short of a broomstick." Hermione told Sakura and she smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger and these are my friends, George, Fred and Harry." She pointed to them in turn. "We wanted to speak to you because we think you may be related to...Someone we know. May we speak to you in private?" She asked and Sakura nodded. "I'd love too." And Harry smiled at her as she walked with them over to the Gryffindor table.

Sakura sat and was soon surrounded by the people she had seen cheering for her earlier and was introduced properly. "I'm Sakura Evans." She said once they finished introducing themselves.

"We know!" George said and was hushed by Katie.

Sakura giggled. "So what's this all about anyway?"

"We think that you may be related to Harry here." Lee told her and put an arm around Harry. She looked confused. "But I'm a muggle-born and why would you think that?"

"Your being a muggle-born doesn't matter." Ginny told her and Hermione nodded. "Harry's mother was a muggle-born too and the reason we think your related is because of your name."

"My name?" Sakura asked, even more confused.

Harry finally decided to speak up. "Evans was my mother's maiden name."

"What was her first name?" Sakura asked, the wheels in her head turning. _'Father did say that he was from England and had a few cousins still there. But one of them died and he was never on good terms with the other, what were their names? Lavender? Lola? Lilac? Lil-'_

"Lily." He answered and a light went on in her head. _'LILY! Father said that Lily had died, is his mother...?'_

"I'm sorry for asking, but is your mother still alive?" Sakura asked. Harry shook his head. "No, she died when I was one. Why?"

"I remember my father telling us that he had a cousin named Lily in England that died, but how are we sure we're related?"

"You could ask Dumbledore." Ron piped up and they decided to do just that after dinner and they all went back to eating, with Sakura still sitting at their table.

"So Sakura." Angelica started. "You like quidditch?"

"I've heard it spoken of before but I still don't know what it is." Sakura answered and everyone but Hermione started filling her in and yelling over each other and fighting over answers to her questions. That's how they spent the rest of the meal, and in the end convinced Sakura that it was the best game ever and that she should try it as soon as she could learn how to fly. "We'll all teach you." Katie told her.

"We're all mostly on the quidditch team and we have the best team in the school, not to mention your cousins the best Hogwarts seeker in a century." Angelica added and Harry blushed with the praise.

"Really?" Sakura asked. Harry laughed. "I don't know about best, but I am the youngest in a century."

"Don't worry." Ginny told Sakura. "With all the training you get from us, you'll be the best player on the Hufflepuff team yet!"

"Thanks guys!" Sakura said, already excited.

"What position do you think she'll play?" Lee asked the others.

"I'm betting chaser." George answered.

"No, it'll be keeper." Ron said. "She's small enough to dart back and forth quickly to catch the quaffle."

"She could be any position, really." Fred said, thinking. "She has a quidditch players body."

"But she'll be best as Seeker." Hermione argued. "Her small and light form allows her to move faster even on the fastest broom, all she needs is skill and training and an eye for catching the snitch and she might beat even Harry."

"Thanks for supporting me so much, Mione. Nice to know you believe in me." Harry said sarcastically and the others laughed. Sakura was beginning to like her cousin.

The feast ended and the nine of them escorted Sakura to the Headmaster's office. "How do we get in?" Katie asked and Sakura nodded.

"Easy." George said and Fred added. "Just start guessing candy."

"Your serious?" Sakura asked, incredulous.

"He's serious." The others assured her, all at once because they'd all been there before for some reason or other before. They started to guess.

"Chocolate Frog!"

"Lemon Drop!"

"Fizzing Wizzbe!"

"Licorice Sticks!"

"Sugar Snakes!"

"Ice Mice!"

"Blood Suckers!" Ron said and Sakura asked. "Ew, those actually exist?" Ron nodded. "Yea, their a favorite among vampires." Sakura stopped still. "Wait...Vampires exist too? I thought ghosts and magic was freaky enough..."

Harry turned to her. "Yea, but you get used to it after awhile, there are Werewolf's too, we even know one. He's really nice and was the best D.A.D.A. Professor we ever had."

"Oh."

Lee snickered. "You see that Umbridge woman?"

"She was a woman?" Sakura snorted and the others laughed.

"I swear she's up to no good." Hermione told them. "Her speech was practically saying that the Ministry of Magic was trying to control Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. "And she hates anyone not completely human. Lupin told me about her after my hearing and I saw her earlier glaring at Hagrid when he asked how she was liking it here so far."

"That's terrible!" Katie said and Angelica added. "How could anyone _hate_ Hagrid?!"

Harry shrugged and they continued to guess candy until it finally gave way to 'Sugar Mice'. The gargoyle moved and the stairs that were hidden behind them began to move. Sakura looked surprised until they assured her that moving stairs were common in Hogwarts, as she would soon learn. "Should we really all be going up?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. "She's right guys."

"Okay." Ron said. "Then only Harry, Sakura, me and Hermione, should go." He stated, pointing to each person respectively.

Lee started. "Hey! Why are you and Hermione going?"

Katie nodded. "It should just be Harry and Sakura."

"Because..." Ron tried to think of something brilliant to say. "We're Harry's best mates and he needs us there."

A bunch of protests went up and Harry silenced them all. "It's okay Ron." He told him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I can handle this by myself and it would be unfair to Sakura if I had you guys there with me and she didn't have anyone." Ron nodded back in understanding. "Sure Mate, but we'll be down here for you, kay?"

"Sure." Harry grinned and he and Sakura stepped onto the staircase, leaving the others behind to wait.

* * *

That chapter was pretty long, no? Yay! Anyways, anymore guesses???? They come up in the next chapter! I'll give u a hint! The character is dead! XD It's not that hard people! And that's also a hint as to the other secrets of the character! Go press the button thingy! R&R! 


	9. Family

Disclaimer: Definition-I don't own it. J.K.Rowling does.

Authors Note: Next Chapter! None of u guessed who the Character was! But here they are! Along w/ the 2 OC's! We'll learn meet them in later chaps and u'll see how they fit laters! For now, ENJOY! And I'm glad u guys are still here and I swear that Ch.11 is worth it!

To KG: I'm pretty insulted that u called my story Jane Doe b/c they are really poorly written and half the time u can't even understand wtheck everyone's saying and whats going on. My story has a very twisted plot and their is a point in Sakura being there. I know she reminds u of CCS but she's not. After I created her I realised that but I didn't want to change her. Also, her names Sakura b/c Sakura is a flower so I didn't change that either. If u read my authors notes and lil comments at the end, u would better understand that I'm twisting my plot around alot. This story is going to be long and will take alot of different paths and cross them, I can't just bass it on Hermione and Fred b/c this is also a Harry Potter fanfic. I realise u have good intentions but if u don't like it, ignore my Harry parts and just read the fluff. I'm sorry u didn't get what u wanted but the Hermione/Fred comes back in Chapter 11 as the other readers should know, it's what I've been saying. If ur not interested in my story, I'm sorry and this is just my way of answering ur reveiw and being polite. I hope u'll still read up to Chapter 11 when the fluff comes back and then u'll be happy. Ja nee.

* * *

RECAP:

"Okay." Ron said. "Then only Harry, Sakura, me and Hermione, should go." He stated, pointing to each person respectively.

Lee started. "Hey! Why are you and Hermione going?"

Katie nodded. "It should just be Harry and Sakura."

"Because..." Ron tried to think of something brilliant to say. "We're Harry's best mates and he needs us there."

A bunch of protests went up and Harry silenced them all. "It's okay Ron." He told him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I can handle this by myself and it would be unfair to Sakura if I had you guys there with me and she didn't have anyone." Ron nodded back in understanding. "Sure Mate, but we'll be down here for you, kay?"

"Sure." Harry grinned and he and Sakura stepped onto the staircase, leaving the others behind to wait.

* * *

Chapter 9:

They walked up the staircase in silence and soon knocked on the door to the headmaster's office. "Come in." Dumbledore's voice called and Harry opened the door.

"Ah, Harry." The headmaster smiled at them from behind his desk, peering at them from behind his glasses. "And Miss Evans. It's a pleasure to have you both here." His eyes sparkled. "Lemon drop?"

Sakura looked at him strangely. Her first meeting with him and he gives them sweets before even offering a seat? Strange old coot.

"Um...No thanks." Harry said and Sakura politely refused as well.

"Then why don't you have a seat?" Dumbledore gestured towards the chairs in front of him. "And tell me why your here."

They both sat and blushed as Harry began to explain. "Well, you see...We think we're related somehow but we don't know for sure...Can you maybe clear that up for us?" Harry asked and they both looked at Dumbledore for an answer.

He sat their looking serious for a while before he smiled and twinkled at them. "I think maybe I just can." He answered and stood up, confusing them as he went to a cabinet and opened a draw with his wand and magically shuffled through them until a file flew into his hands and he opened it, handing them a few letters.

"These are from Sakura's father back in Japan." He told them as they read through them, Sakura peering over Harry's shoulder.

Headmaster Dumbledore,

I'm writing to ask you to accept my daughter into Hogwarts. She has already shown potential to being a witch and if she is, I'm hoping that she goes to Hogwarts where my cousin Lilly Evans once went. Sakura has learned to speak, read, and write English fluently from me and so it should be no trouble for her. I want her to gain the best education possible and my cousin spoke greatly of your school. Also I hope that she runs into her family while she's there if any are still alive, they can help her get adjusted to her new life of being a witch. Since none of our other family are magical, I think that is what's best for her.

Your's sincerely,

Nathaniel Evans

The next letter went:

Headmaster Dumbledore,

Thank you for accepting my daughter, and in reply to your questions, I knew to send my letter through owl since that's how my cousin and I used to communicate once she entered Howgwarts and after I moved to Japan. I lost touch with Petunia long ago but I got word of Lilly's death from the _Daily Prophet_ to which I used to subscribe. I've heard that her son Harry still lives, though I haven't read the wizard news in a while since after the war ended there was nothing but trash reported and no point in reading lies. Once Sakura was born she's shown to have magical powers but I can't be sure since their different than when Lilly was growing up. Sakura has changed her hair color and suddenly gets stuff that she wants that wasn't there before, such as a book that she wants to read but didn't own. But the things she does aren't too noticeable, she hasn't completely figured it out herself. Sakura hasn't got a mother, she died in child birth and she only has one older sibling, her brother. He has some magical properties such but I don't think he can use magic like Sakura or Lilly so I'm training him myself here at home using some old books. He is very unique, I'm not sure if I can explain how he is different but once he's finished training I'll send him there to meet you. I'll keep in touch.

Your's sincerely,

Nathaniel Evans

The last letter went:

Dumbledore-San,

My son's name is Nathaniel Evans also, named after me by his mother. I'm quite sure he is not a wizard, I'll explain his gifts to you. He has visions and can see other creatures that aren't human, such as Ghosts, demons and angels. I can't explain that fully. It seems that spirits are attracted to him and he's a diviner. I'm using ancient family records and have found that he is not the first in our family to have these traits. I'm guessing that whatever magical gene is in the blood of Evans combined with their mother's gene and brought out the traits in both children. Only Sakura is a muggle-born though, Nathan is still a muggle though he has some magical gifts from his ancestors.

Nathan is also learning physical defense and is already a master in everything. I'm hoping that maybe once he's ready, he can teach a few classes in your school for the upcoming war you mentioned. He will be an asset to you and has already shown an interest in coming. Ja nee.

Nathaniel Evans

"Um...Dumbledore-Sensei." Sakura asked. "Why does the last letter have Japanese sayings?"

He twinkled. "The last letter had been in Japanese, so I translated it."

"I see..." She sweat dropped. She took a glance at Harry as he was going over it again smiling. "Harry?"

He looked up at her. "We're Related!" His face burst out in happiness. She grinned back at him happily. "Yea...we are, aren't we?" He hugged her tightly and she almost fell over from the suddenness if he hadn't been holding her. "Come on." He let go and held her hand. "Let's go tell the others." They waved to Dumbledore as Harry pulled her out the door to tell the others the good news, the letters left on the table.

The door closed as a figure stepped out of the shadows in the office. "They grown up haven't they?"

Dumbledore nodded, not looking to see the person yet. "They certainly have."

"But this is only the beginning...They still have a lot to go through." The figure perched on the edge of his desk and drew back their hood, letting their hair out as the Headmaster turned to look at them finally, his eyes twinkling. "They sure do, Lillian."

* * *

OH GOD! I'm SO SORRY that I took so long to update! I was planning to do it earlier but well, my life is pretty hectic u know? Anyways, yup! It's Harry's mother! And she has LOTS of secrets! Also, there's a reason I called her Lillian so please don't comment on that. Hope u guys like where this is going! Plz reveiw!

* * *

MY AUTHORS NOTE FROM B4:

Disclaimer:(Do I really have to add this since this technically is completely me and has nothing to do w/ J.K.?) I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. That's J.K.Rowlings job, b/c if I DID own Harry Potter, pplz would be reading my work now wouldn't they???

Okays...I KNOW we're not supposed to use these for little notes but honestly which author DOESN'T from time to time?!

Okay. Now that we have that cleared I'd like to thank those of you who have reviewed my story so often and even those who don't. You guys are the BEST! But this story of mine that I like a LOT, isn't getting any attention. It's called 'The Painting Did It'. It's written really well and gets better as I go. I've only posted up 3 of the chapters but I have 2 more if you guys want to read them I will post them and continue to write the story! B/c I love this story so much I'm desperate and I'm BEGGING you guys to read it! I'm sure you guys'll love it because somehow I've added romance into it and there's a lot of action coming up in the 6th chapter of it that I'm still writing. I hope you guys do like it if you do read it and I'm sorry for wasting your time and getting your hopes up that I updated 'Hermione's Dream' ahead of time. Ja Nee! (Man, I'm such a geek)


End file.
